The rapid advancement in computer technologies and consumer devices permit people to access a wide variety of web-based applications and services such as shopping, banking, entertainment, and the like. Absent face-to-face interaction, digital user authentication is often required to provide security and privacy. However, frequent authentication prompts can interrupt a user's interaction with an application or device creating friction in the user experience.